Tenseiga Cannot Help Her Now
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: In which Staz learns that real life doesn't have the coveted anime aspect. – Part of "Operation Spring Fanfics: March".


No revival potions. No secret life-rejuvenating spell. Just nothing. Face it, Staz Charlie Blood; let's see if your stubborn vampire mind can understand the gravity of the situation before you:

Fuyumi Yanagi is gone. Not kidnapped like the cliché damsel-in-distress or simply roaming about the Demon World. Gone, in the sense of one losing their single and final life.

No continues. No fancy sword to bring her back from the underworld. It is just a game over – plain and simple. It was Fuyumi Yanagi's final episode of the final season, to put in terms that you could easily comprehend. Or, at least try to comprehend.

Yes, I know Staz – you consider it a shame. All of that hard work, all that determination, gone to disgusting waste. Yes, you have succeeded in bringing her back to the human form that you so dearly coveted, but in the end, was it worth it? The effort that you and your friends put in to return Fuyumi to a state of normality seems quite pointless and a complete waste of time, isn't it? I know you don't want to think that it was, Staz Charlie Blood – your stubborn thoughts are reluctant to think otherwise - but it's the truth. She was _human_, Staz Charlie Blood. A human that has only a few short years. A human designed to be created, run their course in the aforementioned short years, and then, they are destroyed either peacefully or painfully. You can thank whatever manga god you worship that Fuyumi experienced the former.

Real life doesn't have the coveted manga and anime concept that you wanted so badly, Things in the human world are not like the Demon World, and you should have known. There was never a chance of you living so happily with Fuyumi, Staz. You could cherish the small time you've had with her, those memories that replay in your mind like a catchy, but eventually tasteless, song. But did you really expect she would live the eternity you would live? That you'll have the fantastical happily-ever-after with her?

Staz Charlie Blood, let me see if you can understand the fact that reality has slapped you across the face. Hard. Open those blood-red eyes of yours to the truth. You had taken on this endeavor, wanting to be a hero returning his princess to safety, and you became one. Congratulations. Your quest to save and help the girl wasn't so disillusioned after all.

But you didn't want to be a bittersweet hero, now did you?

To restate the overall theme, Staz Charlie Blood: the real world does not even begin to compare to the world of manga. You should have taken it into consideration. You probably did, but knowing you, you most likely ignored it.

I know it seems like I'm being remorseless with you, but you brought this upon yourself. A vampire boy and a human girl falling in love. Ha! The consequences should have been clear from the day you met her. But your love, the affection that had taken you so long to admit, had blinded you.

And in the end, you only regained your sight once the direct object of your love left you and this world.

Do you now understand the gravity of the situation? Surely you must, as your sorrowful tears seem to provide a cleat answer. The game has ended, Staz. I'm sorry you didn't have just one more revival potion.

Ya know, it didn't have to be this way, fool. You wouldn't be feeling this pain to such a great extent if you only fell in love with me, Staz Charlie Blood. You would feel only the sorrow of losing a dear friend, not the heart-shattering pain of losing the woman you loved.

I hope you could find a way out your unneeded sadness, Staz.

Ah, I wonder what my brother is doing. Probably being an idiot. That's Knell for ya.

* * *

**Writing some deep stuff involving characters from a not-so-deep manga. The title of this is a reference to a sword that Lord Sesshomaru (a character from the manga/anime Inuyasha) had wielded. It has that power to bring back beings from the dead. So essentially, Tenseiga is the sword of revival. Yep! I hope you enjoyed this short oneshot.**


End file.
